minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft The Great Story Mode
Minecraft The Great Story Mode is a home video in 1994 Cast Plot When Steve and the animals Gets Going to the den but then Jasari has a problem she does'nt wants to see Madio but then Funo And Tuno But then Steve and the Animals Gets going to the story mode land but then Steve,Jasari's Wolf Clan And The Animals and they Meets Jesse Luka Petra Reuben Oliva and Axel but they Had a problem but then Steve and the Animals And the clan Gets away from the chicken just then a T-shirt of a picture of a ocelots But then he says "Oh That's Why a T-shirt with a ocelots. Just then A Zombie came into the creepers when the Zombies and the creepers gets Attacking Jasari and the animals and Steve Gets to see Jesse And Petra are getting trap But .then Steve says " Oh Your got your Shirt now Luka" Just Then. A Creeper Gets Attacking from the wolves but then Steve and the Animals finds way from the Gorsing suddenly a creeper came into the wolf but Steve and the animals Gets found way exept for Jesse Just then A creepers defeat away from the bridge But then Wolves Are bad and the Wither storms to defeating the wither storm but the command block. Just then Jaja And the wolves gets attacking the wither storms the wolves are bat just then came into the wolves.However Olivia And Axel was they meets a Ocelots named Shelika And Rubanji was a real they he meets again. But then he says "Hey Rubanji who's this" he said "I Don't Know" . he said the anwers just Then Steve and the animals They meets Shelika and Rubanji. Back into the story mode lands But Jaja angrily that Jasari says "You Will Never Get My command block now" He said Suddenly The Pack of blocks getting captures but the Wither storm .However Reuben and Madio that says "Oh Hello Reuben my names Madio" he ask "Oh Your Full Name is Madio Where is here Sister Jasari" he said Reuben says "Hello Tuno And Funu nice we glad to see you" he said "Oh You looking for Steve and the animals and Jasari" "yes" she is the anwers but then Steve and the animals They meets Reuben. who is begin to shy a pig becouse Reuben he says hello Steve and the animals and Jasari's wolf clan. But the Wither storms Steve and Lila gets attacking from the wither storms Steve Explains Lila she says "That you To being a wither storm". But he says "What Are you doing Jewel let is get out it here". but then Steve and the animals going to mountain and Jasari falls down to the mountain. but then Jesse And the gang gets Find Steve Jasari And the animals. angry to Jasari when Reuben Says "What is that You here" . He told Jasari. When Jesse and the gang and Steve and The animals And Jasari and the wolf clan Gets attacking from the Wither Storm just then Jaja and the wolves defeating by a snow But then Steve and the Animals gang gets attacking from The wolf just Then the defeating the wither storm The wither storm's defeating. But the command block is disapearing the blocks the block turns into normal But then Steve and the animals going home at the home Then Jasari And Madio and the wolf pups says "good Bye" and he says At The home ends Steve and the animals Is safe from the Wolf. When Jaja And the boys is defeating now Just Then a wither storm agains when Jaja and the boys is scared now with the end credits. Song List # The Gather Pack # The Rise Of Wither Storm # Pack of Friends Characters Presents # Steve # Wolven # Lila # Jewel # Ruda # Pig # Jaja # Nick # Nap # Jasari # Madio # Tuno And Funo # Jesse # Petra # Axel # Reuben # Olivia # Nell # Radar # Ivor # Wither Storm # Shelika # Rubanji Groups # Steve's Animal Guard # Jaja's Wolf Clan # Jasari's Wolf Clan # Jesse's Gang Players and Animals # Players # Wolves # Cats # Horses # Parrots # Ocelots Trivia * The Final appearances of Jasari and Madio and Tuno and Funu * The final time where Jesse And Petra And Jesse is voice by Kristen Bell * The fourtheen where time lapse is used.